


The World

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Gay Chase Davenport - Freeform, M/M, There’s some fluff but it gets angsty real fast, gay Kaz from Mighty Med, god i love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Chase was Kaz’s world. He made the fire boy’s heart race and made the world brighter just by smiling. There was no one as perfect to Kaz than Chase Davenport.Kaz was Chase’s moon and stars, too. Kaz meant everything to him.





	1. Ruined Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabeknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/gifts).



Chase was Kaz’s world. He made the fire boy’s heart race and made the world brighter just by smiling. There was no one as perfect to Kaz than Chase Davenport.

Sure, Chase had his issues. He was a bit protective, quite gullible, was insecure and worried too much, had trust issues-for good reason-and could boast a lot, but it’s what made him... Him. Kaz wouldn’t trade his Chasey for the world.

Call him a sap, but he loves hugging Chase, holding the taller boy close, and just inhaling his scent. Chase just smells so perfect it makes Kaz’s heart stop because he knew Chase was made in a Lab, but he was still human, so how was it possible for him to be that good looking?

Kaz was a giant cuddler, everyone knew that, and so it was no shock to anyone that after they came out, Kaz was constantly touching Chase. From hand holding to pressing their knees together, to even wrapping his arm around the bionic. At first it kinda aggravated Chase, but he grew to love and crave the touches, sometimes even grabbing Kaz’s hand on his own.

Now, they were laying on the couch together, watching some superhero movie Kaz had convinced Chase to watch, both of them buried in blankets. Chase was resting his head on Kaz’s chest, practically curled up like a ball-a very not Chase like thing-as he fought back comments on how it was illogical.

Maybe he was Kaz’s world, but Kaz was Chase’s moon and stars, too. Kaz meant everything to him. And his smile-good god his smile-Chase would say it would put the sun... No, Sirius A to shame. The brightest star in the universe was nothing but a dull lightbulb compared to Kaz’s smile. So if seeing that smile meant Chase had to watch some dumb and illogical superhero movie, then so be it. He’d do anything.

He looked up to see Kaz watching intensely, his brown eyes wide and full of excitement. Chase smiled and moved his head back down, closing in eyes in content.

If he thought he had been happy with Sebastian-One that had been a one sided relationship since Chase was being used-than this was beyond extraordinary. Chase could think of all the synonyms for happy, but none of them came close to describing the delight he felt with his Kazimieras. He just felt... Complete.

After the long day they had with Douglas finally being back from the hospital, but having to fight Reese again, Kaz could tell Chase was exhausted. He didn’t quite know why he wasn’t exhausted himself, but he didn’t want Chase uncomfortable even if he wanted to watch the movie with the bionic boy.

“Alright Chasey, let’s head to bed,” he whispered.

“No. You wanna watch the movie,” Chase slurred, opening his eyes to look up. “And I wanna see you smile.”

“Ooh, flirty. Clearly someone’s so tired that his bionic super smarts aren’t even working.” Kaz presses a kiss to Chase’s nose, watching the small smile tug at his boyfriend’s lip. “I don’t mind heading to bed. I’ve seen this movie millions of times.”

“That’s physically impossible but I don’t wanna do the math. Besides, I’ve never seen it.” Kaz knew the translation to Chase’s words were a simple “I don’t wanna leave you.”

Well... One night without sleeping in his capsule wouldn’t hurt him, right? Chase had to have done it before.

So, Kaz sighed and nodded, moving a hand to run through Chase’s hair while the other fell to his lap to grab Chase’s hand, bringing it closer to the bionic boy’s chest. He could already feel Chase falling asleep. He could hear his boyfriend’s breath even out. 

Kaz smiled. He never felt so content-so _complete_ -in his life. He was with Chase, and nothing could hurt him. He was invincible. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with Chase in his arms. They wouldn’t be able to hold each other every night, but there wouldn’t be many nights where Chase would fall asleep without reminding Kaz he could glitch if he wasn’t in his capsule.

The boys fell asleep holding each other, basking in each other’s love. Everything was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Everything was perfect until 3:25 AM, when Kaz was awoken by a frightened scream and a weight removed from his lap. 

He jumped, panicked, and he saw Chase’s scared expression as Roman held him, Riker’s arms out to stop Kaz from coming closer. 

Kaz’s eyes narrowed. “Get away from him!” He felt flames lick his arms, felt flames dance on his palms. 

Roman simply smirked and held Chase close to his chest before practically swan diving off the balcony. Kaz screamed as he ran forward. 

“No!” He screamed. He fell to the floor as he was hit in the head, pain surging through his body. Riker laughed and shoved him aside before going after his brother.

He was too slow. He couldn’t get up until Bree pulled him up with her, demanding to know what happened. 

Kaz couldn’t answer her. He just stared at where the two shapeshifters once were.

Why hadn’t Chase fought back? Even exhausted and caught by surprise, Chase wouldn’t let himself just be picked up and taken. 

The answer laid in front of him. The tiny green little chip with blood around it. Kaz looked down and saw blood he knew wasn’t his on his shirt. He had no injuries there. The blood was Chase’s.

Roman and Riker has ripped the bionic chip from Chase’s neck. If Kaz was pissed before, he was deadset on revenge now. He had to get his Chasey back.  


	2. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passed with no sign of Chase. Kaz is broken, and Chase is doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda violent? There’s a blood mention? And a blade. I just feel like a should put a warning. Torture warning, I guess?

Kaz is stone-faced as they all got back to Mission Command. He was sweaty and panting as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Kaz, we’ll find him,” Skylar promised, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He might even find us first. He’s clever. Even without his chip.”

“But that doesn’t mean they can’t torture him,” Kaz spat, turning his head. “They ripped his chip out! I’m no genius, but I was a doctor and I know that it’s going to cause him pain since it is physically implanted in his neck! That’s before the torture they’re obviously going to do to him. He’s not super durable anymore.”

Oliver stepped closer, a small part of him breaking at hearing his best friend’s voice waver. Kaz was never serious, and now it was the only face Oliver saw on his friend’s face.

Was this what it took for Kaz to take missions seriously? His boyfriend being taken? If this is what it took, Oliver preferred jokester Kaz who often touched things he shouldn’t.

“Kazi,” he began, the nickname instinctively leaving his mouth.

“Don’t.” Kaz shook his head. “Don’t call me Kazi. Chase does.”

Bree whipped around. “You’re seeming to forget that you didn’t just lose your boyfriend or that the team didn’t lose a teammate, but I lost my brother!”

Kaz is shocked for a second before narrowing his eyes. “Your brother? You mean the same person you’ve been treating like he’s nothing all these years? Of making fun of him and making everything about you and Adam? He was no brother to you, only when you needed him to be! That’s not how a sister acts!”

He moved past her and marched into the boys’ room and slammed the door, making Bree freeze. Skylar and Oliver exchanged looks.

Kaz closed his eyes as he leaned his back against the wall, locking the door. He hid his face in his hands as he fought back tears. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Chase’s capsule.

It was empty and closed. It hadn’t been used in a full week.

Kaz couldn’t help himself. He raced forward, pulling the capsule door open and stepping inside, shutting the door and curling his arms around himself. He looked up and took in the faint smell of Chase.

A lot could happen in seven days. Chase could be tortured-Bloodied, broken, and bruised-and it would scar. Not just physically. For all Kaz knew, his boyfriend could be dead.

Kaz falls to the floor of the capsule, letting out a blood curdling scream, not caring if his teammates could hear him. He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around himself, unable to hold back his tears anymore.

He’s been so angry, so upset, for an entire week. So full of rage he pushed back crying. Pushed back sleeping and eating. He just trained and searched for Chase. But now he couldn’t control it anymore. Now he was sobbing.

He could only hope that Chase was okay.

Chase wasn’t okay. He didn’t know where was. He had a giant gash on the back of his neck, where he knew his chip was no longer there. He was in so much pain, and he was starving. Everything hurt. The darkness was lonely. He was cold, too. Typically, he’d have Kaz wrap his arms around him or give him an extra sweater to use.

Kaz. His Kazimieras. Was he looking for him? Chase closed his eyes, not like it would make a difference, and thought about Kaz. From staring at the shorter boy enough, Chase had him memorized. He smiled at the thought and willed some memories he had with his boyfriend. Granted, without his bionics, he didn’t have every memory, but he had enough to will him through the pain.

He had cuts all over his chest, stomach, and back. Cuts he got from the torture Roman and Riker were doing. He refused to give in to the shapeshifters.

They had the list of superheroes, what more did they want, anyway? Not Chase to be happy apparently.

“Please,” he whispered as he heard someone walk in. “You’ve already tortured me enough today, you have the list. What do you want?”

“To kill the Elite Force,” a familiar voice spat.

Chase’s head shot up, his eyes opening instantly and adjusting to the light change. Reese stood in front of him, her arms crossed and something in her hand that Chase couldn’t quite see.

“Wasn’t outing me enough?” He growled at her, writhing against his handcuffs that trapped him against the pole. “Wasn’t ruining my trust enough?!”

She laughed, uncrossing her arms and pressing her knife against Chase’s cheek with a wicked smile. “Oh, Chasey. My brothers just want to destroy the superheroes so we can rule the world. The only thing stopping us is the Elite Force.”

“You won’t get away with it.” He tried not to let his voice shake. “Kaz and the rest of the team will stop you.”

Reese snorted. “Kaz? He’s team leader now? That’s pathetic! I know he was ranked number two on that kid’s list but damn! That dim old thing? Can he even spell his own name?”

“Kaz isn’t that dimwitted. He’s smarter than you give him credit for,” Chase snapped. “And how do you know about the list?!”

“We might’ve gotten a hold of the boy. D.J.? Whatever. He’s in the hospital now,” she laughed, clearly proud. “Ross and Robin made sure he lived to tell your team exactly what he went through so they could only imagine what we’re doing to you!”

Chase fought against his restraints again, desperately trying to break free. “You leave them alone! Leave my team alone! You’ve done enough!”

Reese dug the knife into his cheek, smirking when he yelped in pain and scarlet blood rolled down his face. “We clearly haven’t, _sweetie_.”

The way she said it made Chase’s heart twist. “They’re going to come for me. I’m going to get my chip back and then we’re going to stop you once and for all.”

“Mighty Med is still destroyed. You won’t be able to heal anyone,” Reese reminded, pressing the blade against his arm and digging in, smiling as he screamed in pain.

He yanked his arm away, and instinctively tried to move his fingers to move it with his molecular kinesis. He panted, staring at the shapeshifter. “There’s no way Kaz and Oliver are the only doctors left from when Mighty Med was destroyed. Some of them had to be offshift. They have to be building a new one as we speak!”

She scoffed, pulling away and staring at him. “You really are gullible, aren’t you? It’s one thing to believe me, but it’s a complete other thing to believe the fact that people survived Mighty Med’s destruction. It’s gone, Davenport. Just like the superheroes my brothers are after, and just like you. Once the Elite Force gets here, whenever that may be, they’ll just find your dead body.”

“What is killing me going to benefit you with? Without my chip, I’m a...” He tried to remember the word he heard Skylar use briefly. “A Norman?”

“Normos like you are still considered threats. That dad of yours I put in the hospital can easily make you another chip if we destroy yours, so it’s best to just kill you.”

 _Remember Kaz._ Chase reminded himself as he took some deep breaths. _Remember Kazi. Kazimieras is looming for me. He’s on his way. He’s bringing the team with him. He’s coming. They’re gonna win. Bad guys always lose. Always._

Except this time, Chase wasn’t so sure. Everything hurt. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Kaz. Kaz, who would hold him close and whisper soothing things to him. Kaz, who he loved more than anything in the world. No.

Kaz was his world. With his billion dollar smile that made all the money Davenport Industries has seem like a penny. With his big brown eyes that put warmest chocolate to shame.

Chase missed Kaz more than he missed his super smarts. More than he missed his bionics in general. He’d prefer to go through all this torture if it meant Kaz would be okay. Kaz’s life was worth a million times more than his. He’s trade his life for Kaz’s without a second thought.

Chase didn’t know what to do as Reese left the room. He wanted to go home, wanted to see Kaz again, but didn’t want them in danger.

It didn’t matter what he was thinking. Chase saw black dots edge his vision and began to panic. He wrestled the restraints as if they’d magically come off now after all his attempts. His head lolled to the side and his vision completely darkened.

Hopefully Kaz was okay.

 


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Leo manage to cheer Kaz up a bit, while the exact opposite happens with Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like a Warning is in place! A trigger warning, maybe? Death mention? 
> 
> Also bad grammar because there’s 4, 5, and 6 year old Davenports. Being the smartest man in the world doesn’t mean Chase can pronounce everything perfect as a kid.

Adam and Leo are in Mission Command. Kaz is shocked when he first sees them, but realizes they’re in Centium City to look for their brother.

Bree’s with them on the couch, explaining what happened for the eightieth time and showing them the green chip. “They had to have cut his neck. There’s no way they just yanked this out!”

“I don’t understand,” Leo said, not even noticing his brother’s boyfriend in the room. “Why would they just get Chase’s chip? Why didn’t they get yours, too?”

Bree shrugged, sniffling. “I just... What if he’s dead?”

“He’s not,” Kaz spoke up, making the siblings turn around. “He’s alive. He’s not dead. He won’t be dead. We’ll save him.”

Adam stared at him. “You don’t even know where he is. It’s not like we can call him, either. I want to find him, too.”

“And we will!” Kaz interrupted. “Chase is alive! He will be when we find him, and he will be for a long while yet! Me and him have a future together! We’re gonna get married and adopt some kids and grow old together! I’m not losing my boyfriend!”

Bree’s eyes narrowed, but after his outbreak a few hours previously, she clearly didn’t want to speak.

“I understand that, Kaz,” Leo soothed, standing up and putting his arms up in surrender. “But you need to remember we’re his siblings. You lost your boyfriend, but we lost our brother. That’s why we need to find him.”

Before Kaz could speak, Adam stood up, too. “We’re gonna find him, I promise. If he’s hurt, you’ll heal him just like you did last time, remember?”

Kaz didn’t know why the words calmed him down the slightest bit. Maybe it was because Adam’s voice dropped into a soft tone, one he had only been told about by Chase that Adam had used when he was much, much younger. Maybe it was remembering his encounter with Chase and the virus and how cute Chase was. Maybe it was remembering his time at Mighty Med, helping Chase recover. Or maybe it was thinking of having Chase in his arms again, of both of them racing and going on dates and playing pranks on the girls and Oliver.

He slowly nodded. “We’ll find him.” He echoed Adam’s words and gave the bionic boy a pathetically fake smile, but Bree still straightened up in pride. “And then you’ll get your brother back.”

He was being selfish, he knew that, but it would be okay. Chase would be okay. AJ was.

Kaz’s eyes widened and he whipped around to face Bree. “AJ.”

“What about him?” She asked, confused.

“He was kidnapped, too! Maybe they took Chase where they took him!” Kaz ran his hands through his hair. “But does he even know where he would be kept? That’s kinda how kidnapping works. You don’t know. But they took him for information! And he’s back, but he might’ve seen a glimpse of where he was!”

“Back to Kaz, huh?” Bree whispered under her breath as she processed what he said. “You might actually have a point. He might give us clues and we can figure it out. Kaz, you’re a genius!”

She supersped away, and Leo watched in confusion as Adam sat down with Chase’s chip in his palm.

“I can’t believe he’s been taken,” the eldest whispered.

Kaz gulped, sifting beside him. “We’re getting him back.”

“I know,” Adam replied. “You’re his boyfriend, and isn’t it a family thing to share embarrassing stories to a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Leo snorted. “Oh we got tons about Chase! Wanna hear them?”

Kaz bit his lip. Bree was with AJ. She was getting information. This should be fine. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Adam smiled.

“ _Ada! Ada!” Chase screamed, blocking his face as Bree ran in circles around him. “I’m bein’ c-cornered!”_

_Bree giggled and ran faster. “Come on, Ada! Come gettim!”_

_“Ima tryin’! Hold on, Chasey! I got ya!” Adam replied, holding his arms out and watching as Bree ran into them eventually. “Chasey! Ya changed inta Bee-Bee!”_

_“No, silly! I’m Bee! Chasey’s dere!” Bree pointed her finger at the small cold, who sat Criss cross on the floor, arms crossed over his chest._

_“Ya were supposed to save me, Ada! Not Bee!” The four year old pouted. “Ya woulda failed da misson.”_

_“You’re not da misson leader, Chasey! Mistah Dawenpaht is!” Adam rolled his eyes, picking up his younger brother easily. “And we not goin’ on missons till we at least...”_

_“Ready! We gotta be ready for a misson!” Bree bounced up and down. “We ain’t ready yet!”_

_“Ain’t isn’t a word, Bee-Bee!” Chase scolded from Adam’s arms. “It’d a be ‘we aren’t ready!’”_

_Bree rolled her eyes. “Buzzkill.”_

_“We only been here a year,” Adam hummed, sitting on the floor. “I don think we gonna be ready til we die.”_

_Chase sighed. “Ada, if we dead, we can’t do missons!”_

_Adam shoved his brother off his lap. “Buzzkill! Buzzkill!”_

_“You don’t know what that means, Ada!” Chase countered with a pout._

Kaz laughed as he imagined it happening. “Sounds like Chase. Correcting everyone.”

“They’re gonna kill him!” Bree screamed, rushing in. All the attention was completely snapped to her. “I just talked to AJ. He’s hurt, but recovering. He’s gonna be a bit scarred, but we’ll talk about that leader. They’re luring us towards Chase so they can kill him in front of us so we give them what they want.”

“They have the list!” Kaz spat, shooting up. “What more do they want?!”

“For us to stop going after them. They must’ve heard Chase was mission leader at one point and thought if they took him down, the team will weaken,” Oliver began as he walked into the room.

“And thus, no superheroes to stop them,” Skylar continued for him as she walked in behind him.

“And letting them gain control,” Leo finished.

“Whatever happens, they can’t know you’re dating him, Kaz. They’ll use that against him-against you. They’ll kill him in front of you!” Oliver said.

Adam nodded. “The weaker the heroes, the stronger the villains.”

On the balcony, a pigeon tilted its head before flying off and going to where Chase was located, shifting into Riker. He walked into the “torture room” and stared at the boy.

“The short boy?” He whispered to Chase, who slowly lifted his head. “Oh he can do so so so much better than you.”

“Leave him alone,” Chase growled, spitting at him. “If you touch him, I’ll kill you!”

“No, you won’t be doing anything if you’re dead,” Riker whispered, moving his hand and placing his fingers under Chase’s cheek, forcing the hero to look at him. “That Oliver boy gave me an idea, though. Killing you in front of your boyfriend. That’ll easily cost the team their source of fire. Number two on the list, I heard?”

Chase, despite being handcuffed to a pole, kneeling, bleeding, and with pain shooting through his body, managed to yank the cuffs hard. The loud clanking filled the room, getting louder as Chase tried harder. “No!”

“It’ll ruin him. By wiping number five out in front of his loving boyfriend, number two will be ruined. Broken.” Riker smirked wickedly. A sick, twisted look that made Chase freeze in terror. “If he truly loves you, that is.”

Chase didn’t respond. “Don’t you lay a hand on him, Riker. Kill me. Kill me, you goddamn coward. You want to. You know you do. Do it, then.” That received a slap. “Come on, Riker. If you want to kill me so badly, then do it. Why does the Elite Force need to watch? Dead is dead.”

Riker growled. “The weaker they are, the better chance we have of winning. Wiping out their smarts is the best thing to do, isn’t it?”

The medics. They’re killing me because it’ll take out a medic, too. If you take away the brains and the medic, a team’s as good as dead. Chase thought. He simply stared at Riker. “Except you won’t.”

“You’re outnumbered.”

“We aren’t. We’re stronger, faster, smarter than you and your siblings. Even with me dead!” He spat, anger blazing in his eyes.

Riker tilted his head. “Don’t be too sure, Davenport.”

The shapeshifter got up and left, closing the door and leaving Chase in darkness.

He didn’t fear death, but he feared the death of his team. They couldn’t come. They couldn’t come and save him. He’d rather be put through this torture for the rest of is life, however long that may be, than have Kaz see him die in front of him, than have the team die because of him.

Just twelve hours ago, Chase would’ve given anything to be saved, but now, in order to save his world, he preferred to stay and rot here for eternity.


	4. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Riker find a new way to torture Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood/Torture Warning.

Kaz was running his hands through his hair, pacing. “What are we gonna do?!”

Leo had his face in his hands, Adam holding him and Bree close, both siblings crying.

Oliver reached and grabbed Kaz’s arm, pulling him down onto the couch. “Listen to me, okay? We’re gonna get him back and it’s gonna be soon, okay? We’re not losing him. Be calm, and we’ll find him. I promise, Kazi.”

“It’s Kaz.” Kaz narrowed his eyes. “And are you sure? As much as I want him to be alive, Ollie, if they tortured AJ-who is a child-god knows what they’ll do to him! AJ did nothing to them, and look at him. Chase has been out to destroy them, and since he doesn’t have superpowers, he’s the easiest to take out! He just has a chip in the neck! Take that away and he’s human!”

Oliver cut him off by pulling him into an embrace, letting the pyro collapse into sobs on his shoulder.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport watched them, and Tasha slowly put her hand to her mouth as she bounced Naomi on her hip.

The three adults remembered, just a year before, how excited they had seen Kaz and Chase. How Kaz kissed and held their son.

Stepson, Tasha reminded herself. Except Chase wasn’t that. Not really. He was her son. Blood or not. She wasn’t bionic. She didn’t join in the battles. But she knew they had to get her son back.

Mr. Davenport remembered raising the boy. He remembered how the young boy would remind his siblings “Mr. Davenport is not our dad. He is our trainer.” The child needed a father, yet he told his older siblings they didn’t have one, even when he had scabbed knees and bruised elbows that needed a father to comfort. He was strong. Mr. Davenport only hoped Chase was strong enough to handle whatever Roman and Riker were doing to him.

Kaz turned his head away from Oliver’s shoulder, seeing the Davenport adults deep in though. He locked gazes with Mr. Davenport. “I’ll save him,” he promised, hoping it wouldn’t be an empty one. “Trust me, I used to save heroes' lives every day, remember? I saved him from the Incapacitator, I can save him now. I promise you, he'll be fine.”

The promise was broken before it was even spoken. Chase had already been tortured. He’d been tortured for a week, now, mind you. Now it was worse.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Kaz’s voice taunted him as one of the shifters-Riker, it had to be Riker-slowly moved the knife down Chase’s face. “Is this hurting you? I can stop.”

Chase panted. He’d lasted a week of torture because they didn’t put on his boyfriend’s skin. “Please.”

“Please, what, Chasey?” Shifter Kaz hummed, whispering in Chase’s ear. “Please you or please stop?”

“I don’t need to be pleased,” Chase hissed. “If you touch me, I will end you.”

Shifter Kaz moved in so close that their lips were about to touch. Chase pulled away, but he couldn’t exactly move much further. Shifter Kaz moved in again with a chuckle, and Chase could feel his breath on his lips.

“But I’m your boyfriend, Chasey,” the shifter hummed, pressing the knife deeper near Chase’s ear, causing him to take in a breath and bite his tongue to not cry out. “Thought boyfriends were ‘posed to love each other.”

“They are,” Chase whispered. “Too bad you’re not him.”

“I think I am, hotshot,” Shifter Kaz laughed. It wasn’t Kaz’s laugh. Chase didn’t need his bionic hearing to know that the twisted laughter wasn’t his Kaz’s laughter, even if it was in his voice. Kaz’s laughs were music to his ears, made his world brighter. This laugh made goosebumps tickle Chase’s skin and fear begin to set in. This wasn’t his Kaz.

“M..” He began to say “My” but decided against it and pulled against the restraints to mask it. “Kaz would never ever hurt me. Especially not like this. He’d rather die.”

He only hoped that didn’t give the shifter any wild ideas, to pretend to stab themselves as Kaz and let the ‘dead’ body fall to the ground.

“I finally realized I don’t need you, Chase,” Shifter Kaz continued. “I’ve been doing some thinking, you know? About us. Or rather... How there never was an ‘us.’”

The logical Chase screamed that it was the shifter talking, but the other side of him-his emotional side-reminded him those were almost exactly the words Sebastian had said. If Sebastian betrayed him like that, Kaz could too. He just hoped it was a shifter, but a small part of him kept insisting the Kaz standing in front of him was the real one.

Kaz smirked, leaning forward again. “I see that got your attention.” He dragged the knife from Chase’s Adam’s apple to his bellybutton, smiling wickedly when Chase didn’t hold back a scream as the knife pierced his flesh. “I’m just rather confused, Chasey. I mean... You actually thought someone loved you? I know I’m an idiot, but I’m not that much of an idiot to fall for you.”

Chase fought back tears, from pain or believing what Kaz was saying or being confused if it was real Kaz or a shifter, he didn’t know. “Kaz...”

Kaz smiled, pressing his lips to Chase’s quickly before pulling away and grabbing two squeezer-things. Chase didn’t need supersmarts to know that they would shock him.

That alone made him believe this was his Kaz. Kaz had found a musical on YouTube-Spies Are Forever-where this happened. Only Kaz and Oliver would know that.

“Do it, then,” he told Kaz. He tried to sound angry, but he stared into Kaz’s eyes and he just couldn’t. Not when his heart was shattered in his chest but the pieces still raced. It was as if a child was shaking a box that had a puzzle and you could hear the pieces rattling inside. “Do it, Kazi.”

For a second, Kaz hesitated. So it was his Kaz! Then the wicked look returned, and that logical part of Chase yelled at him for telling the shifters a nickname they could use against him, or disguise themselves as Chase and go to Mission Command and call Kaz “Kazi.” Then his emotional side told him that more nicknames might tear Kaz away from this... Whatever it was and bring him back to normal.

He’d spent too much time obeying his logical side, but he knew his emotional side was being stupid.

His train of thought was cut off when waves of shock and pain seared through his body. He screamed, not expecting it, and shrunk back. His eyes squeezed shut and he screamed again.

Little shocks followed, smaller but still painful enough for Chase to writhe in agony and pull against his restraints some more. He didn’t beg. Not yet. He screamed and screamed.

The shocks stopped, but it was what came next that actually shocked Chase.

Kaz stood in front of him, with Riker, holding the shock machine, on the floor. Oliver, Bree, and Skylar stood behind him.

Kaz’s face was wide and he leaned down, pulling at the restraints and whispering in his ear. He pulled off the shockers. “Hey, baby. Chasey, I’m so sorry. I got you.”

Chase was free. He launched himself into Kaz’s arms, knowing this was his Kaz because of the tone of voice and by how gentle he was being. “Kazi,” he whispered, not caring if his blood was staining Kaz’s chest. “Kazi, it’s really you!”

Kaz nodded, curling his arms around his broken boyfriend. “Yeah. It is. I’m right here, Smarts, I’m right here. I got you. We’re going home. I got you.”

Chase was shaking now, but he was so dehydrated-He only realized how starving and thirsty he was as Kaz held him closer-that he couldn’t cry.

Kaz held him close and lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Something was off. These arms didn’t feel safe. These arms didn’t feel like home. Kaz never called Chase “smarts.” He called him either “Smarties” like the candy or “Smarty Bits” because of Mighty Med. Kaz didn’t hold him the way this Kaz was. His Kaz held him closer, and would run one hand through Chase’s hair and the other would either rub circles or he would link their hands. The tone of voice, he realized now, was a but louder, was too sweet. His Kaz would talk just so Chase’s superheating could pick it up. His Kaz would at least try and crack some jokes. His Kaz would fuss about the sounds and heat himself up lightly so Chase would get the heat and feel warmer. The kiss felt forced, too. They were Kaz’s lips, but it wasn’t the way Kaz kissed. The brown puppy eyes weren’t innocent and loving, they were dark.

This Kaz wasn’t his, either.

He pulled away. “You’re not Kaz!” He screamed, and tried his best to scramble away. He had been tricked.

Shifter Kaz frowned. “Chasey, what-“

“I said you’re not my Kaz. Stay away from me!” Chase growled, sliding back.

Kaz stared at him, then smirked. “You’re clever, aren’t you, baby boy?” He stood up and transformed. Reese stood before him. “Hiya, Chasey. Miss me?”

“I prefer it when you sliced my face with a knife,” Chase spat. He turned to the other three. “Which ones are you?”

Oliver was Roman, he knew that much. Skylar and Bree were a boy and a girl he’d never met, but Reese told him that they were Ross and Robin. The shifters who took AJ.

“AJ’s safe now,” he told them bitterly as Reese handcuffed him again, this time chaining his hands to the pole in front of him rather than putting his arms behind him. Just for the hell of it, she did the same with his feet. “He’s okay.”

“But you aren’t,” Roman spat, helping Riker-who had feigned unconsciousness-up. “You’re gonna die here, Chase.”

“Oh I’m gonna die one day, but it won’t be in the hands of you. It’ll be saving the world with my team,” he growled.

“Thought you didn’t want your team to come,” Roman replied.

“They all have superpowers. They can easily take you,” Chase countered. “They aren’t cowards like you.”

Riker grabbed the knife from his sister and plunged it into Chase’s shoulder, letting him scream. “Break already!”

Chase squeezed his eyes shut in pain and panted, but he didn’t speak. “Never.”

He didn’t know how long it would be until he would break, in all honesty. How long would the word “never” last? It wouldn’t be forever.


	5. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is a broken record, and the Elite Force found his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting a trigger warning just in case. There’s no blood, but I guess maybe some upsetting words? There’s definitely a warning I should put though. The words aren’t too bad, but better safe than sorry.

Two and a half days. The torture went on for two and a half days. Chase wasn’t sure exactly, but Shifter Kaz gave him updates.

Not only was he being physically tortured, which was something he could handle, but he was being mentally tortured. At this point he didn’t know the difference between real and fake, between his nightmares and the hell of one he was living. He had given up hope. His GPS was deactivated, and he was well hidden. He wasn’t going to be found.

Shifter Kaz tilted Chase’s face upwards, staring into his eyes. “I don’t know why I ever loved you, Davenport.”

Chase stared at him. “K-Kaz...”

He was getting closer to the breaking point. The point where the string holding his dignity and pride would snap and he would let the bad guys win. He would scream and cry and even beg for mercy, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t for a week, why would he now?

A week ago Roman, Riker, and their family didn’t know Chase was dating Kaz. Now that they knew, they were doing everything in their power to use it against him. At first, it was with actual physical torture. Then whoever the shifter was-it couldn’t still be Riker if Reese and the rest of their siblings and father knew the big secret too-that was with him started slowly torturing him with words. Like now, for example.

“Look at you. The smartest man in the world outsmarted and taken easily. You’d figure with your superhearing you would’ve heard them coming, wouldn’t you? But no. You were too busy curled up in my lap to do anything about it. So they cut your neck and ripped out your chip, huh?” Kaz-was he a shifter? At this point, Chase wasn’t too sure-reminded, slowly pressing his lips against Chase’s head. “Curled up like kitten. You were so lovesmitten that you blocked out the rest of the world.”

“For Kaz, I’d do anything,” Chase whispered, blinking softly.

“I can’t say the same,” Kaz whispered back, lowering himself to the floor. The perfect brown puppy dog eyes were dark, full of hatred and anger. It was so un-Kazlike. “I wouldn’t risk my life for yours.”

Chase stared at him, blinking slowly. A part of him didn’t believe that, but a bigger part reminded him it was probably true. Everyone he loved had betrayed him, so it was only likely Kaz would as well.

“Yeah,” He croaked out. “I know.”

“They aren’t coming for you,” Kaz continued. “Not Bree. Not Skylar. Not Oliver, either.”

For a second, Chase almost asks for Kaz. Then he realizes. He lets out a broken sigh. “I know.”

“They’re happy you’re gone. Happy I’m here. Nothing hurts more than the truth, huh, Chasey?” Kaz leaned his face closer, so his lips were hovering above Chase’s.

The formerly bionic boy twitched and closed his eyes, refusing to answer.

“Hey, Smarts,” Kaz hummed, gently-ever so gently-putting his fingers under Chase’s and softly moving his face to his.

For a second, just a second, Chase thought he was home. He thought he was working late at night and had to have his boyfriend tilt his head away from his work so they could go to bed. He thought wrong. He was still in this hell. This hell where Kaz-his precious Kazimieras-didn’t love him anymore.

“Come on, Chasey.” Clearly Kaz wasn’t done. “You know the truth is you aren’t loved, right? That no person on this planet in their right mind would love you? You’re a bionic freak!”

Chase closed his eyes. He yelped as a stinging pain coursed through his face. He opened his eyes to see Kaz lowering his hand.

“You look at me when I’m talking!” He spat. Chase nodded, because what else could he do? Kaz continued. “I know they tore your chip out, but honestly, Chase? A freak is a freak. You’re a freak, chip or not, babe. A freak who no one loves. A gay, useless, bionic teenager. The weakest link. The team’s stronger without you.”

“I know. I was ranked number five,” Chase reminded, gulping. Kaz was handling his face so gently. It felt so foreign now. He was so used to the roughness.

“I know.” Kaz held Chase’s face. “I’m sure you were ranked dead last on the island, too.”

“Probably.”

“No argument?” Kaz asked, beginning to kneel rather than sit. “Agreement.”

“Why would I argue against the truth?”

Kaz smirked. “Well, you have a point there, my love.” He takes notice of the flinch and his wicked smirk grows. “So you have realized then? That you’re the weakest member of the team? You can’t fly. You can’t speed. That alone is a strike. Every second during a mission is important, baby. We gotta be there as fast as possible. You may have the most abilities, baby boy, but ours are all twenty times as powerful.”

Chase flinched as Kaz slammed their lips together roughly, but he kissed back. “I know.” He watches Kaz pull away, the harsh and unKazlike lips still tingling on his own lips, the dark eyes haunting his soul. “I know.”

He sounds like a broken... A broken robot. This was how his robot was back all those years ago, when Leo came into their lives. They weren’t so different. They were both robots. And robots always turned. Or robots were destroyed. Robots were never good. Robots were flawed, too. They caused danger. They caused pain. Injuries. They couldn’t feel. Even medical robots could cause harm. Just one tiny slip up...

“I know. I know. I know.” He couldn’t stop repeating it. “Useless. Weakest link. Weak. Small. Tiny. Doll. Buzzkill. Wet blanket. Useless. Weakest link. Useless. Weakest link. I know. Useless. I know. Weakest link. I know.”

Kaz stared, confused, then slowly nodded. “Good. You’re learning.”

Chase Davenport was broken. He wasn’t learning. His world had crashed around him because he believed his a Kazimieras had betrayed him, just like Sebastian.

It took two and a half days, but Oliver said he finally found Chase’s location.

“You’re sure?” Bree asked for the hundredth time as she tried to stop Leo from jumping on her back. “You’re sure he’s there?”

Oliver nodded. “Absolutely positive. Look-“

“As long as you’re sure, let’s go,” Adam ordered, protective. “We’re getting my brother back!” The eldest Davenport was quick to run out the door. The team stared at him as he ran back in. “Where is it?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You’re coming with me, anyway.” He turned around.

Kaz hardly listened. A lot could happen in two and a half days. A lot of torture. A lot of everything. He saw everyone fly (Bree super sped out with Leo, Oliver had Adam since Oliver could carry the other super strength’d team member) and he hurriedly followed.

It took a bit to get there. They weren’t in Centium City anymore. They were three or four over, but it was so worth it if it meant getting Chase back.

Anything was worth getting Chase back.

 


	6. Cause The World Stops When I Put My Arms Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a brilliant musical once said, “Everything has an end. Even the lives of family and friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Warning! Death mention/death

It’s Skylar who finds him. When she does, she isn’t sure if she wants to throw up or if she wants to cry.

Chase is in front of her, unconscious. He’s handcuffed to a pole, his arms outstretched in front of him and his legs in a position that had to hurt, also handcuffed. He has bruises and scratches everywhere. He was shirtless. He was skinnier. He was covered in blood. His face had a red handprint on it.

“Chase?” She called to him. “Chasey?”

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He lifted his head from his shoulder to stare at her. His lips didn’t move, but she saw fear flicker in his eyes.

“No,” he groaned. “No. Please. Kaz already got me today. Don’t need you, too. ‘M ‘ready hurt. Look at my face. See? Slapped. ‘S ‘nough for ‘day. Kaz talked.”

His words were slurred, as if he were tired. He probably was. Tired and in pain. The wounds on his left shoulder looked the newest, a few deep scratches, but nothing too bad. It broke her heart to see her teammate like this.

“No, Chasey,” Skylar continued, stepping forward. “It’s me, Skylar.”

“You’re here to hurt?” Chase slurred, staring at her. “Know I’m useless. I know.”

“What?! No! You’re not!” She gasped, shocked. “Oh, Chasey...” She stared at the cuffs, then back at him. “Be careful, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She quickly used some plasma-like energy to blast off the cuffs on his feet, first.

“Again?” Even when tired, Chase sounded disappointed. “You’ve used this trick on me.”

Skylar ignored him. She blasted the cuffs around his arms off and stared at his multiple scratches, bruises, and even a stab wound. Some gashes were still bleeding or had dried blood around them. “Oh, Chase. They did that to you?”

Chase stared at her blankly, moving to a more comfortable position on the floor and beginning to rub at his wrists and ankles since they had been cuffed for so long. “Most. Kaz did some.”

“Kaz?!” Skylar yelped, eyes wide. “Why did they disguise themselves as Kaz?”

“Didn’t.” Chase shrugged. “Was him.”

“Kaz was with us. He would never hurt you. He’s been crying since you got kidnapped, Chase. It was the shapeshifters,” she told him, slowly stepping closer with her hands up so her teammate would see she was no harm to him. “Kaz would never hurt you. He’d rather die. He’d rather give up his powers. He loves you.”

He stared at her, blinking slowly. “He here?”

His voice sounded so broken, so in pain, so defeated, that it hurt the Calderan.

“Yeah,” she replied. “He’s here. Looking for you with Adam, I think. Leo, too. Someone has to keep those two idiots in check.”

The smallest hint of a smile appeared on Chase’s face. “Leo and Ada?”

Skylar smiled sadly. “Leo and Ada,” she echoed. “Can you stand?”

A blank stare, as if saying “do you think I can stand?”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” She asked gently, arms still up. “I’ll be careful.”

“I-I can’t think of a security ques’ion,” He rasped.

Skylar’s smile dropped. “How about I ask you one? That day, when you locked me in Mission Command, you apologized because I thought I was stealing your place. Then you gave up position as Mission Leader. I know that hurt you to do, so why?”

“Wanted everyone to feel like they had somethin’ to offer.” He half-smiled at her, if you could count it as a half-smile. His lips just slightly twitched upwards. “You are ‘kylar.”

“Sure am, Chase.” She knelt on the floor beside him and extended her arms. “I don’t know what they’ve been doing to you, but I know your siblings are out there looking for you, waiting for their baby brother-big brother in Leo’s case-to come to them. I know your lovely boyfriend is out there, panicked and wanting to cry. I know he’s been restless and looking for his handsome and smart boyfriend and he won’t stop until he finds you.”

“Looking?” Chase echoed.

“Nonstop.” She crept closer slowly and gently, trying to ease him. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna bring you to your Fireboy, okay?”

That earned a full smile. It was weak and he still had blood on his chin and bruised lips, but it was still a smile.

“Beam me up, Scotty,” he joked, causing her to roll her eyes as she picked up the boy who had become a brother to her.

“Kaz!” Skylar called out as she stood up and began walking. “Kaz! I found him! Kaz!”

She kept an eye out for any shifters, but Oliver and Kaz were fighting Riker and two other shifters had escaped. To her knowledge, Bree was fighting Roman with her brothers.

Kaz was down the hall, looking for any other shifters or his boyfriend, when he heard Skylar call. He thought it was a shifter, but as he turned around, it wasn’t.

“Chasey!” He screamed, running forward. “Hey, Chasey. Hey baby. It’s okay, I’m here. Right here.” Skylar lowered herself to the ground, and Kaz followed. He heard Chase whisper “It’s Fireboy?” in Skylar’s ear, very softly. He hardly heard it. He saw Skylar nod. “Hey, Smarty Bits. It’s your Kazi. I got ya.”

Chase looked weak, but Kaz held him close. “Tortured me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can see that. We’ll make them pay, Smarty Bits, okay? We’ll get ‘em back. The Kazster will take them down,” Kaz half-joked as he cradled his broken boyfriend. One of his hands slowly went up and went through Chase’s hair. “See? I’m here. Right here.”

Chase had Kaz back. This was his Kaz. There was no way it wasn’t. But did this Kaz feel the same as the Kaz who tortured him? He could feel his Kaz begin to heat him up, making himself hotter so Chase would warm up. He smiled softly. He was going home. He was holding his world again, he was safe.

Kaz slowly forced himself up, Chase secure in his arms. “Let’s find Adam, Bree, and Leo.”

Chase nodded. “Ada and Bee.”

It was such a foreign sound. Hearing Chase’s speech slurred and hearing him talk like a child. Kaz wasn’t sure if he liked it. He liked the Chase who corrected him, not the Chase who needed to be corrected. It showed how broken his boyfriend was. Kaz hated it.

“Ada and Bee,” he whispered back.

Skylar walked alongside him, her eyes darling around the room as if waiting for one of the shifters to appear. Kaz held Chase close, keeping a lookout.

“Kaz! You found him!” Bree gasped, speeding over. Her hair was a mess and her face was sweaty, but she saw Chase and she smiled softly. “Hey, Chasey.”

“Bree,” he croaked with a smile. “You’re alive.”

“He already sounds stronger,” Skylar whispered to Kaz, who nodded as the Davenport siblings crowded around their brother.

“Hey, small doll,” Adam teased lightly. “You must be pretty strong to survive that torture. They’ll pay for that they did, little brother. I promise.”

Oliver waved to them from behind the Davenports, not wanting to scare Chase and also wanting him to be with his siblings. He crept closer as Bree and Skylar stepped away.

“Hey buddy,” he whispered. “You’re safe now. We have you.”

“Give me a warning if one of them comes, because my hands are full,” Kaz told them as they walked, all of them preparing to fight because there was no possible way that saving Chase was this easy. There had to be something.

There was.

Roman and Riker appeared, smirking and blocking the exit. Kaz tensed, his eyes lighting up in flames as the team around him got into position to fight.

“You’re not taking him again,” Bree growled. “I’ll kill you both before you do.”

“No one touches my baby brother except me,” Adam spat, firing his heat vision.

Kaz held Chase close, watching a battle start around him. He pressed his lips to Chase’s head, slowly putting him on the ground. “I’m not leaving you. Like hell they’re getting near you again.”

He was wrong. He’s in the middle of shooting Riker in the stomach with a fireball that sends the shapeshifter tumbling into Oliver’s icicles when he sees Roman run towards Chase, knife drawn with Chase trying to stand to assist in the battle.

“NO!” Kaz screamed, running as fast he could forward. It gets the attention of the rest of the team as he runs forward even faster.

Skylar screamed and held her arms out, Oliver covered his mouth with a scream of Chase’s name, and Adam bolted forward, grabbing Bree and Leo’s heads and turning them just as the knife plunged into their brother’s back with a twist and Kaz skids to a stop on his knees. Chase fell into his lap.

“No, no, no. Chasey, stay awake, okay?” Kaz practically begged.

Roman smirked. “Nothing you can do, now, Kaz. He’s dying.” He ran to his brother, but before Bree could escape her brother’s arms, he and Riker turned into small mice. They were out of the room-or maybe even hiding, the team was too preoccupied to notice-before anything could be done.

“Swarm,” Chase wheezed, staring at Kaz, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps and his chest heaving. He was desperately trying to get air.

“We’ll get them,” Kaz promised. “I promise we’ll get them. But you need to recover first. You need to stay awake for me, okay?”

“Tired.” Chase coughed up some blood, wheezing and gripping Kaz’s shirt tightly. “Ya b-broke y-your pr-promise.”

“I’m sorry, Smarties, I’m sorry. I’m gonna help you, okay? I’m gonna help you. Ollie and I are gonna heal you up. We’re gonna help you. You’re gonna heal and we’re gonna stop Roman, Riker, and their family.” Kaz cradled Chase, hardly noticing Adam hold his siblings close and Oliver and Skylar look at each other sadly behind him, none of them daring to move closer.

“I’m ‘kay, F-fireb-boy,” Chase whispered, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. “I got you.”

Kaz felt hot tears slip down his cheeks. He had cried-sobbed-when he heard Mighty Med was destroyed and thought nothing could ever be more devastating. He’d been wrong about a lot of things, but never being that devastated again was the worst thing he could ever experience. He didn’t want to lose Chase.

“I was a doctor, Chasey. It’s okay, Smarty Bits! I got ya! I can do surgery on you with Ollie boy. You’ll be okay. You always are.” Kaz was rushing words out, holding his boyfriend close and pressing their lips together for a second.

Chase weakly held Kaz’s face, smiling softly with their foreheads pressed together. Kaz was sobbing, Chase was hardly holding back coughs where blood would come out. “I love you, my world.”

His hands fell limp and his eyes fluttered shut.

“NO!” Kaz screamed. “No! No! Chasey! Chasey, please. Please, baby.”

There wasn’t a response. The whole team was a mess behind Kaz. They were crying, running, hitting things, looking for the shapeshifters. Adam was pissed and crying, his heat vision glitching a bit, Bree was holding Leo and both were crying, Oliver was on the floor and searching for clues, and Skylar was angrily and tearfully breaking apart pipes, looking for the two Roman and Riker mice.

They all went unnoticed by Kaz. More than usual, anyway. Everything that day went unnoticeable to Kaz.

The world stopped that day. The sun never rose. The moon never shone. The Stars never glistened. The rivers stopped flowing. The world stopped spinning. Chase Davenport has died, and he died in his Kazimieras’ arms. Kaz swore to avenge him, because his home-his world-had been destroyed. 


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World peace at its finest.

Kaz woke up with tears staining his face, on the couch. He tried to catch his breath, his eyes darting around the room before landing on the sight of Chase in front of him, the bionic boy’s hazel eyes were wide and worried. Kaz stared at him in confusion, his eyes slowly scanning the room to see the play screen for Captain America: Civil War on the tv screen.

The same movie they had been watching that night. The night Chase got kidnapped.

“You were having a nightmare, Fireboy,” Chase told him, sorry pooling in his beautiful hazel orbs. “Are you okay? What was it? You were whispering and whimpering. Was it Mighty Med?”

Kaz stared at his boyfriend’s face. There wasn’t a single cut or bruise. Not a single mark. He can only see exhaustion on Chase’s face. Exhaustion the bionic teen must’ve pushed away to help him. Kaz was a doctor once. He knew going without sleep could be harmful. Another part of him reminded him about a security question, just in case.

Chase stared back at him, not pressing for information or rushing him, but silently letting him know he was okay, to take his time. “I’m right here, Kazi. Right here.”

“What are the cheesiest nicknames I call you?” Kaz mumbled.

Chase’s super hearing picked it up. “Easy. Smarties, after the candy, and Smarty Bits. Leo told me it’s because you couldn’t pronounce something at Mighty Med when you took me in.” He understood it as a security question and leaned forward with a frown, pressing a soft and gentle, but quick, kiss on Kaz’s lips. “You still call me Mission Leader sometimes. You calm me ‘smartest boyfriend in the world’ sometimes, too. You once called me cookie and I yelled at you.”

Kaz smiled at the memory. “You’re forgetting about Bion-Boy.”

Chase rolled his eyes. “I was hoping you would, too.”

Kaz wrapped his arms around Chase and slowly brought him in for a kiss. It was just a nightmare. Chase was love. Chase was okay. Chase was in his arms.

“Speaking of Bion-Boy,” he hummed as he pulled away, remembering the time he said Chase should have a superhero name and since he forgot his boyfriend’s powers he just combined “bionic” and “boy” together. “Do you still have your bionics?”

“As always.” Chase pulled him in for another gentle kiss.

Kaz, ever the hugger, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly. Chase was alive! How could he not? He held Chase as he moved them so Kaz was laying down with Chase on his chest.

“I’m taller!” Chase complained in a tired voice. “Shouldn’t you lay on me?”

“After the dreammare I had, no way.” Kaz shook his head.

“Kaz, that’s not-“ Chase couldn’t finish his sentence because Kaz poured at him. He sighed and pressed their lips together again, then curled back up. One of his hands played with the fabric of Kaz’s shirt while the other just gripped it. With Kaz’s arms wrapped protectively-maybe even too protectively-wrapped around him, Chase was falling into the world of sleep again much faster. He was also exhausted, but that’s beyond the point. Kaz seemed to recover slightly from his nightmare. Chase would ask him about it tomorrow.

They fall asleep like that, and Kaz doesn’t have another nightmare. Chase is securely in his arms, without a knife twisted in his back and gashes across his body. Chase is safe, and so is Kaz. It was peace on earth. World peace, of you will. Kaz had the world in the palms of his hands, and Chase had his world in his. Neither had ever been more in love.

The next morning came around, and Oliver was the first one up. He walked to the kitchen in a hurry, not being able to find Chase or Kaz until he saw them curled up on the couch. They were a mess of limbs, but Kaz seemed at peace, his hand brushing Chase’s. Their feet and arms were tangled up, their heads resting on each other’s at angles that were going to hurt when they awoke.

Naturally, Oliver took pictures. It wasn’t for “blackmail” per se, but to prove to the Elite Force that Mr. Chase “I hate cuddling” “I need to sleep in my capsule” Davenport was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start with fluff and we end with it.


End file.
